You Said I Could Have One
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Side-story to 'Teach Me, Senpai'. Fran finally gets a dog, but Bel is too scared to give it a chance. Fran takes it upon himself to help him understand that it's okay to like animals. One-shot, yaoi. Slight lemon.


**What happens when I am stuck in an exam room for three hours after having had minimal sleep and with absolutely nothing to do because I rushed everything just so I could get in sleep because it's too early in the morning for exams, only to be continuously woken up by the supervisors? I go insane. So enjoy this side-story to 'Teach Me, Senpai' that I wrote down on paper so the supervisors would get off my back. **

"What the hell are you doing?"

Fran looked up at Bel's voice. His expression was blank as he put the frog he was holding on top of head, staring as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Introducing. What does it look like?"

Bel stormed over to Fran's side and snatched the frog away from him. "Like you were trying to feed _my _frog to _that _thing."

The teal-haired boy blinked before he spoke, his voice soft, yet full of sarcasm. "Stupid-senpai, dogs don't eat frogs. _You _eat frogs."

The blond blushed at what his eighteen-year-old lover was insinuating, so, pointing a finger at the puppy that was sitting on his couch as it chewed the pillows, he changed the subject. "Why is it on my couch?"

"I thought he could use a bit of comfort." Fran rolled his eyes. "I know you don't like dogs but you haven't even given him a chance yet, senpai."

Bel hmphed before he left the room with his frog clutched protectively to his chest, heading back to its tank to keep it safe from the monstrosity he had foolishly agreed to buy for his Froggy.

Fran watched as Bel disappeared before he turned his attention back to the German shepherd puppy that was now nipping playfully at his hands.

"Don't worry, Mamoru," the boy said as he patted the dog. "He'll come around. He just isn't used to animals. Except for frogs. He loves frogs."

Mamoru whimpered as he pawed at his owner, wanting the pat that he knew Fran was all too happy to bless him with.

_I have to show him that his father was wrong to train Bel to feel this way towards animals, _Fran thought, pulling his puppy onto his lap. _That's the only reason he won't go near Mamoru – I know he's scared because of how his father was towards them. _

With a sigh, Fran turned his attention to the TV he had long since forgotten about, feeling much better now that he had a puppy here to help keep him safe.

_**~~Nightfall~~**_

Fran moaned softly as Bel moved inside of him, his hands gripping clothed shoulders tightly.

"B-bel-senpai…" Fran's eyes were closed as he blindly groped for his erection, needing to pleasure himself as he felt his orgasm approach.

However, just as the boy felt as if he were about to explode, Bel stopped moving altogether.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran opened his eyes as he let go of his weeping shaft. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he looked over to where Bel was staring.

Bel growled as he spoke to Fran, a deep annoyance in his voice. "I thought you promised to put it outside." Bel was not asking.

Fran rubbed the back of his head as he explained. "I was going to, but it was cold out there."

"So you let it wander in and disturb us instead?" Bel had lost all interest in what he had been doing, slipping his now-soft member out of the boy and leaving Fran to take care of himself.

Fran watched as Bel rolled over onto his side with his back facing Fran before looking back at his puppy. He groaned in annoyance for both Bel leaving him like this, and Mamoru for causing it.

Standing up, Fran jumped off the bed, his still-aroused shaft bouncing as he did so.

"Come on, Mamoru," Fran called, getting the puppy to follow him into the laundry. "Stupid-senpai won't let you wander, so you can sleep in here."

Spreading out dirty towels to make a bed for the dog, Fran tried to hurry to he could go back and take care of himself; his groin was throbbing from neglect, and the cold night air wasn't helping.

"He could have at least finished us off…" Fran mumbled to himself as he stepped into the toilet. He sat down on the closed toilet seat and wrapped a small hand around himself.

The boy moaned to himself as he slid his hand up and down his shaft, picturing himself laying beneath Bel as the blond's tongue trailed down his chest, licking against hard nubs.

Fran lifted a hand, slowly rubbing his stiff nipple as he released his shaft in order to palm his balls. "B-bel…"

Quickly getting to his feet, Fran lifted the lid as he leant forward, the hot liquid shooting from his tip and into the water.

The teenager sighed happily to himself before making his way back to his bedroom.

_**~~Bel~~**_

Bel wasn't very happy when Fran jumped back into bed and nestled against him. He knew he wasn't mad at Fran – it was the boy's dog he hated – but he couldn't help but shun Fran because of it.

"Senpai?" Fran tangled his fingers into blond locks, playing with the hair gently. He continued to speak when Bel hummed in acknowledgement. "…Do you regret getting me Mamoru?"

Bel rolled around to face Fran, his hidden eyes shining with guilt. "Froggy knows I hate animals…"

"So why did you get him for me?" Fran whispered, his small hand brushing blond bangs away so that he could look into those crimson eyes that were forever hidden from everyone.

"Because the prince wants Froggy to be happy."

"I'd be happy even without a dog as long as I was with you." Fran leant over and pressed his soft lips against his boyfriend's cheeks. "You didn't have to say yes, senpai…"

"Froggy wanted a dog," Bel countered stubbornly, as if it were the most important thing in the world.

It was silent between them for a few minutes before Fran whispered, "Would you be happier if I gave Mamoru away…?"

"We both know the answer to that, Froggy…"

"Can you please give him a chance?" Fran requested as he clambered on top of his lover, curling up on his chest. "If you still don't like him… I'll find him a new home…"

"…We'll see…" Bel said softly, bringing his hand up to caress his Froggy's face. "I'll need to think about it…"

_**~~The next morning~~**_

Bel watched Mamoru reproachfully as he held his hand out in the air, halfway towards the puppy that was again sitting on his couch. He trembled, memories of his father's cruelty flashing through his mind, almost too scared to close the distance, but then…

Bel gasped as the dog's tongue licked his outstretched fingers. He was tempted to pull his hand back to his person, but then again… He had said he'd try…

Keeping his hand out for the pup, Bel slowly relaxed as he got used to the sensation.

Fran, who had just stepped into the living room, smiled as he watched Bel. He was facing towards the older man, and he could see the tears that were trailing down pale cheeks. He understood that, in that moment, Bel was finally facing another part of his trauma.

Bel whispered to Fran, his voice just loud enough to be heard, "It… feels nice… It's like… everything _he _did… never happened…"

"Yeah, that's what dogs do," Fran pointed out. "That's why I wanted one."

Fran felt his heart warm as he witnessed Bel lifting his free hand, using it to stroke down the puppy's back.

"So I can keep him, right?" Fran deadpanned, already knowing the answer. "Unless you still think he's gross or whatever."

Bel just smiled through his tears as he nodded. "Yeah… You can keep him…"


End file.
